Say You Won't Let Go
by nanaaboualaiwa
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and May is wondering why is her rival acting so strange when she is asked out on a date. "Say You Won't Let Go?" "I will never let go." Contestshipping Oneshot with some Festivalshipping and a little bit of Hoennshipping. Happy Late Valentine's Day!


**Nana: Happy Late Valentine's Day everyone! This is a contestshipping one-shot for Valentine's Day. May and Drew are off doing…whoever know what they are doing. Sorry this is late!**

**Anyway, I really wanted to do this, unfortunately, I had a terrible case of writer's block for it, but one my friends came through and helped me with the plot. So, this story is dedicated to them!**

**I will never own Pokémon, sadly.**

* * *

_This one-shot is dedicated to Aurora, who helped me with the story plot._

_Thank you so much!_

Italics-Thoughts

"Italics"-Pokémon Speaking

* * *

And yes, the name of the fanfiction is named after 'Say You Won't Let Go' song by James Arthur, who I love his music. This is not song fanfic, however.

It was a beautiful day in Mahogany Town, as we focus on a certain brunette coordinator by the name of May. She was from Petalburg City and continuing on her journey through Johto to become a Top Coordinator and win the coveted Ribbon Cup.

May pulled her PokeNav from her green fanny pack to make sure she was on the right route to Mahogany Town, for the Pokémon Contest. She would get her 5th ribbon before the last contest which gave her some confidence that was hidden under.

"Haha! The Pokémon Center!" May exclaimed as she could see a yellow building with a big fat red P on the front. This building was known to everyone as the Pokémon Center. May entered the Pokémon Center to see coordinators all over taking care of their Pokémon, for the contest in two days.

_Thank Arceus I made it here on time! I will get my 5__th__ ribbon in two days!_ May thought to herself. She went up to the front desk to see Mahogany's town Nurse Joy.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I would like to sign up for the contest, get a room, and can you take care of my Pokémon?" May asked.

"Of course, give me your contest ID, and I'll sign you up for a single room." Nurse Joy said.

May slid her ID on the counter, Nurse Joy took it and scanned it. She typed in her computer and gave May a key to her room.

"To take care of your Pokémon, I suggest you go to the hot springs. The springs are new and it's the perfect way to relax yourself!" Nurse Joy suggested.

"I like that idea! Thank you so much." May said as she put her ID away and took her key.

"I'll see you at the contest!" said Nurse Joy.

May went upstairs to her room and unlocked it using the key she got. She set her stuff away and decided to change into something for the hot springs.

Once she was changed, she left her room with her Pokémon in their Pokeballs, and a bag to carry all her stuff. May wore a short sleeve white towel dress with MM on where her left breast would be in a cursive font and in red. She wore red flipflops on her feet as well.

She got to the springs to see it pretty bare with the expectation of some people around relaxing with their Pokémon.

May set her stuff down on a beach chair and let all her Pokémon out. She brought Blaziken, Beautifly, Wartotle, Delcatty, and Glaceon. Her Venusaur and Munchlax were back home in Petalburg.

"Okay you guys have fun, just try not to get in trouble." May said and urged her Pokémon to go.

Wartotle went in the water immediately and started swimming around. Delcatty was lounging with May. Glaceon was also lounging around near Delcatty. Blaziken stayed far away from the water as it was a fire-type. It sat near the trees, closing its eyes and sitting criss cross relaxing. Beautifly flew to one of the rocks and sat there watching everyone with her big blue eyes.

May laughed a bit behind closed lips as she started to change when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I didn't know you would be here May." May turned and had a smile of her face when she saw her long-time rival Drew. Drew was an incredibly strong coordinator which may has only beaten 3 times. (Once in Kanto grand Festival, once in the Azalea Town contest, and in a practice battle).

"Hey Drew, of course I'm here for the contest!" May said as she stood up. She saw Drew in blue flip-flops, wearing purple shorts with black stripes running down the sides. His Roserade was by his side giving a small smile at May. Drew was also wearing a black T-Shirt and had aviator sunglasses on his head.

"Drew isn't the only one here!" said another familiar voice as she came out.

"Solidad!" May exclaimed. "It's been too long."

"I haven't seen you in forever May! We have to catch up sometime." Solidad said. She was wearing a coral towel dress with gray flipflops on her feet that had gems on it.

May stretched her arms out and said, "I think it's time for me to get in the water." She pulled off her towel dress revealing a red bikini. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the sight of her showing off skin to Drew. While May went to the water, Drew's cheeks were burning red at this moment when he saw how beautiful May was. If you didn't know, May was Drew's crush, maybe even more. However, Drew was afraid to confess to May so he teased May to cover up his feelings but it caused his feelings to grow even more.

May went to the spring and dipped her feet in, sitting down on the edge with her feet in the water, kicking slightly making little wave ripples in the water.

She turned to see Drew take out his pokeballs and release his Pokémon. His Roserade stayed close by Drew's side. Masquerain chirped happily as it saw Beautifly on the rocks and flew over to join her. May had noticed that Beautifly and Masquerain had something special, so she made a note to self to look into it. Flygon flew around as it was a ground type Pokémon and water would not be good for it. Absol saw Glaceon lunging on one of the chairs and went to join her while Butterfree was in the trees taking a nap.

"_Did you notice how Drew acted when May was in her swimsuit" _asked Masquerain.

"_Yeah! I could of swore I saw May blushing when she took off her dress." _replied Beautifly. "_Wait let's watch May's reaction to Drew!"_

Drew sat down on the lounge chairs chuckling a bit. He decided to relax a bit before getting in the water. It was a bit hot from the water and the sunshine so he took his shirt off. He laid down in the chair with Roserade laying down in the chair next to his. His arms were crossed behind his head, he had a towel around his neck and his sunglasses were on his face, he closed his eyes and sighed as he relaxed in the sun.

While Drew was getting situated, May turned and stared. He saw him take his shirt off showing his well-built body which was more toned and slightly more muscular than what she saw at Chrysanthemum Island in Kanto. Her cheeks were blushing but she didn't notice how Solidad looked at her curiously with her behavior and her and Drew's Pokémon.

"_Oh wow, she's oogling at him so much!"_ Masquerain exclaimed.

"_She's not the only one." _Beautifly said shyly. Masquerain didn't quite understood what she meant to 'She's not the only one'. He knew that Beautifly admired Masquerain and his talent at appeals. He hasn't learned that the admiration was love.

Solidad laughed behind closed lips at May and Drew's reaction to each other. She knew that Drew really liked May ever since he first mentioned May to her. Solidad took off her dress, she wore a peach orange bikini top with matching color shorts.

"So May, you know what tomorrow is don't you?" Solidad asked May as she sat next to May and dipped her feet in the water.

"I don't actually, why? Is it someone's birthday?" May asked worriedly thinking she forgot someone's birthday.

"No silly." The top coordinator said, "Valentine's Day is tomorrow!"

"Oh, now I remember!" May said, "So are you spending the day with someone special?" May asked nudging Solidad.

"No…" Solidad said while blushing slightly.

"You're blushing!" May exclaimed getting Drew awake from his tiny nap.

"May, what's going on?" Drew asked, "I was trying to take a nap."

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Solidad is blushing about something!" May said to Drew as he walked over to the edge of the pool with Roserade.

"Solidad, you never act this nervous." Drew said, "Something is up."

"Do you," May gasped, "Like someone?" She asked teasingly.

Drew gave Solidad a smirk and Solidad said, "Okay, you two are so annoying, I give up. I'll tell you what's up."

"I-I l-like H-Harley!" She said and then covered her face with her hands.

"WHAT?!" May and Drew both exclaimed. "So that's what you meant by 'I really like him?'" asked May.

Solidad nodded while blushing. Drew's face was in shock, May just returned from shock and was happy for her friend.

"I know Harley has done some terrible stuff in the past to me, but, I'm happy for you Solidad." May said with a smile.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Drew asked.

"He is coming here tomorrow to compete the day after and I decided I'm going to tell him how I feel." Solidad said.

"So Harley is going to compete, how many more ribbons does he need?" Drew asked.

"He needs two more, or he might of picked one up while traveling here." Solidad replied.

"Well he might be your future-boyfriend Solidad, but I'm going to win that ribbon." May said while pumping her fist in the air.

"You need one more right?" Solidad asked. May nodded and hummed in agreement.

"For once you are actually early for the Grand Festival." Drew said while flicking his hair.

"Well, ever since I started traveling on my own, I've had more time for contests!" May said.

Drew hummed in agreement and shrugged. He took his towel and sunglasses off and took a graceful dive into the water. He swam back up spitting water out of his mouth and pushing his hair back which was a darker shade of green.

May giggled mentally to herself and she saw Drew dive into the water once more. Solidad had already left to go and get some drinks for the group so it was just Drew and May.

While May was looking at Beautifly and Masquerain cuddle, she felt something clasp her ankles and pull her down into the water.

"AHHH!" May yelled as she fell. She swam back up to the surface to see Drew laughing.

"Drew! Now you're gonna get it!" May yelled as she chased after Drew.

Once Solidad came back the trio started discussing stuff about the Grand Festival and May's strategies for the contest. The coordinators separated to head off into their own rooms and change for a nice dinner with each.

Once May got to the café, she saw Drew and Solidad both wearing their same usual clothes while May was wearing her Johto outfit.

They had a nice dinner while talking about other stuff going on in their lives.

"I was just talking with Dawn yesterday, she's been talking about all of these new rivals she's had. Zoey, who I met at the Wallace Cup, Kenny who is apparently her childhood friend, Nando who is a bard and I think he has a Roselia like you did Drew!" May rambled on.

"Well, well, I didn't think I see May Maple in Johto."

May turned around and her eyes widened as she laughed. "Brendan?!"

Drew and Solidad looked at the boy who was talking. Brendan was a tall young boy who wore orange gloves with blacks bands with green stripes on it. A black short sleeve jacket with orange designs on it, grey shorts with dark grey stripes on it, which was over dark grey pants, orange and green runners, and a white hat to hide his black hair which was slightly noticeable.

May got out of her chair and leaped into Brendan's arms while giggling and Brendan laughed along.

"What are you doing here?" asked May.

"Dad sent me to research stuff, I'm helping him out." Brendan replied.

"Oh I should introduce you to my friends." May said while getting out of Brendan's arms.

"Drew, Solidad, this is my childhood friend Brendan. His dad is Professor Birch." May said while pointing to Brendan.

"Brendan these are my rivals Drew and Solidad. We are all coordinators." May said while pointing to Drew and Solidad.

"Nice to meet you?" Solidad said and waved. Drew merely nodded his head. At the first sight of May leaping into Brendan's arms, Drew could feel his fists clenching and unclenching. And he had this sudden urge to hit something with his head.

"Now if I remember correctly I thought you were afraid of Pokémon." Brendan said with a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP!" May said angrily.

"While you might have funny stories of May messing up at contests, those will never compare to the embarrassing ones I have of May." Brendan said.

"Brendan!" May whined, "this is how you treat me when we see each other after so long."

"Oh, I didn't mean huwt little May now, did I?" Brendan said in a childish voice while poking May's cheek.

"Meanie." She said and stuck out her tongue.

"Real childish May." Drew and Brendan said simultaneously. They looked each other in shock then at May who was confused.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will be my doom." May murmured loud enough for the table to hear.

"Yeah, it will be your doom when you will be defeated at the Grand Festival by a very handsome coordinator." Drew said while flicking his hair.

"You mean Robert is here competing." May said while clasping her hands together and her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"I meant me." Drew said when his smirk became a frown.

"Yeah, whatever." May said while waving her hand nonchalantly.

Solidad yawned and said, "I think it's time for me to head to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" They all said bye as Solidad left for bed.

"So, May how about we hang out tomorrow and you know catch up?" Brendan asked. May blushed at the thought that they would be hanging out on Valentine's Day, while Brendan was a childhood crush, there might have been small feelings stuck in there.

However, the boy sitting next to them was not very happy before he could object May said, "I love too!"

Drew could feel his heart drop at the sight of how happy May was to be with Brendan. But he kept on constantly reminding himself. _It's just because they haven't seen each other in so long, that's why. _

"Though make some me for me May, didn't you say we were going to train together?" Drew interested in before Brendan left.

"Oh, that's right, I think I might have to skip training Drew. Sorry." May said while giving a small sad smile.

"What about the contest?" Drew asked concerned, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"May is ready Drew, I can tell." Brendan said before May could say anything. She was slightly mad that he spoke for her but slid the feeling off to the side.

"If you insist. Bye" Drew said while leaving.

"Well, I should go too. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" Brendan asked, and May nodded they hugged once more and left. May had a bit of a stinging pain in her chest but chose to ignore it.

* * *

_Time Skip to next day which is Valentine's Day!_

* * *

**May's POV**

I woke up excited for my hangout, date? I'm calling it whatever I want! I woke up early since I didn't have much cute clothes to wear for today. So, I got a quick breakfast of a croissant and some tea, which is surprising since I usually have like a foot-tall stack of pancakes every other day. I changed into my usual outfit just without the bandanna.

I headed downstairs to leave when I saw Drew on the couch near the fireplace reading the famous coordinator book _Petal Appeal_. Which was a popular coordinator book about best grass-type moves in appeals.

Of course Drew would read something like that, he has a Roserade for Arceus's sake! I decide to sneak up on him and scare him but somehow he knew I was there.

"You are a terrible spy Maple." Drew said coolly while his eyes on the book. I laugh lightly and sit next to him on the couch to get a closer look at what he was reading. I saw that he too was wearing his usual outfit just without his purple jacket.

"_Weather ball, changes type depending on weather. For Example: Sunny weather it will be a fire-type move, water-type if it's rainy._" I read from the book. "That's a cool move!"

"And a strong one too." Drew replied to me while putting the book away.

"So has one of your Pokémon learned it?" I asked.

"Wait and see at the Grand Festival." He said with a smirk, he definitely is using it.

"Whatever, I gotta go. Bye!" I said and left to the mall.

After about 2 hours of shopping it was 12:00 and my hangout was at 2:30. Giving me 2 and a half hours to get ready.

I took a shower, doing my daily routine. I got changed into my outfit that I picked out. A red romper with white polka dots and a denim jean jacket with wedged sandals.

I did my hair which was straightening it out and curling front pieces of my hair so it framed my face. I did some simple makeup which was foundation, blush, water-proof mascara (It was hot today), a light brown eyeshadow and a light pink lip-gloss. I don't usually go all out but I have to dress to impress right?

I got my brown purse with tassels and left my room ready to go on my date. Brendan had told me before-hand where the restaurant was for lunch. I headed downstairs to see Drew who was wearing his purple jacket this time and Solidad together talking.

"Hey Guys!" I said while waving to them.

"May, you look adorable!" Solidad cooed. I blushed and said, "Oh stop it, you're making me blush!"

"She's right, you look really nice." Drew said with his arms crossed. If any more possible I think my blush got from a light pink to a red in an instant. Why does Drew have that effect on women?

"O-Oh, t-thanks Drew." I stuttered nervously, "Well I should get going, catch you guys later and have a nice Valentine's Day!" I said while leaving. I would get a cab to the restaurant which was about 30 minutes by a simple hop, skip and a drive away!

**Drew's POV**

To be honest, no girl has ever made me feel inferior than May. I love everything about her, her clumsiness, her denseness, it's cute. Not to mention she is gorgeous every time I see her it's like she's an angel and brightens the room every single day. I'm pretty sure she actually did fall from heaven cause I fell in love with an angel.

Brendan Birch had to come and ruin everything. I was going to be training with May the next day and you come and ruin my plans, after training I was going to confess to her and hopefully she wouldn't reject me and we would get married and have 3 beautiful children!

But May also has the nerve to cancel our training session, I mean, do you want to lose the contest to Harley of all people.

Speaking of Harley, that's who we were waiting for when May came down. Solidad forced me into it, I haven't exactly forgiven Harley for what he's done to May. Solidad says that Harley is a new man, May has forgiven him but is still creeped out by him and being extra cautious.

Anyway, Harley came strutting through the doors like he owns this place, and once he see Solidad he throws his stuff on the couch nearby and leaps into Solidad's open arms.

"Oh Solidad! I missed you so much my cinna-bun!" Harley squeals.

"Oh Harley, I missed you too!" Solidad says and start nuzzling with each other. I almost gagged at the sight of my rival/enemy and my motherly figure nuzzling with each other.

Harley gasped and said, "And is that Drew! And how's my grass-bear?" He leaves Solidad and comes extremely close to me.

"Uh…fine" I said calm trying not to lose my emotions over Harley.

"Where's my little Mayley? Is she not here yet?" Harley asked in shock of the sight of May not there.

"No she is. She's just left for a date about 10 minutes before you came." Solidad said.

"What?! My little May is all grown up and dating!" Harley squealed once more.

"Oh well, I'll see my little cookie later. Now then Solidad, hun. I got a big surprise for you! Let's go outside." Harley said and took Solidad's arm and went out. I decided I would go out and train with Roserade. After all, I still have to perfect weather ball for the Grand festival.

**3****rd**** Person's POV (With May)**

May tipped the cab with and extra 5 PokeDollars and left to the restaurant. It was called Blossom Tea Time, which was a tea café very popular in Johto. May entered the café which was decorated for Valentine's.

She walked around trying to find Brendan when she saw him but to her horror, he was there with another girl. The girl was a dirty blond with big blue eyes that compared in size to May's bug blues. She was wearing a pink crop top and white shorts. She had a curvy figure that most girls would have been extremely jealous of.

"Oh, Brendan who's this?" the girl asked sweetly.

"This is May, the girl I talked about from my childhood." Brendan replied.

"Oh, I remember. My name is Lana, Brendan's girlfriend." Lana said.

"Hello, uh Brendan weren't we going to catch up with each other?" May asked Brendan.

"Oh, sorry but it's Valentine's Day and I forget that I had a date with the girl I love the most. Sorry May." Brendan apologized.

"I-It's fine." May said, who could feel a lump in her throat and tried not to cry.

"Hold on babe, I'm going to get us refills." Brendan said and took their cups.

"Okay Brendan-Boo." Lana said in a flirty tone. She smiled sweetly at Brendan and turned to May with a glare. "By the way Brendan was describing you, I expected much, you know more!" She said at first in an innocent tone, then is escalated.

"So, you thought my boyfriend was asking you out, huh?" She said harshly, "Well guess what. Brendan is mine, and you are nothing and you will always be nothing. You are a pathetic excuse for a coordinator, you are ugly, and no one would ever love you, peasant." She giggled at May's face of shock and sadness.

"Bye bye May." She said and went on her phone.

May ran out of the café with tears streaming down her face. She ended up in the Mahogany Town Park crying her eyes out. _I'm so stupid! How dare she talk to me like that and Brendan who did that to me! She's right, I'm pathetic and no one will ever love me._

She sat at the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the park with her face in her knees crying.

"May?"

May's head snapped up to the sound of the familiar voice, she saw Drew there with a. concerned face.

"H-Hello Drew." May said sadly.

"What's wrong? Don't you have your date?" Drew asked. May's tears started coming back fast as she stood up and went into Drew's chest crying even more.

Drew put his arms around May and made soothing patterns on her back while caressing her hair.

"Shhh, it's going be okay." Drew whispered softly in her ear. "Hey, when you are comfortable with talking tell me what happened, so I can help anyway I can."

These were moments she was happy Drew was there rather than some stranger who told her 'to suck it up you big baby.'

May calmed down when Drew set her to the ground and he sat next to her. Her head was on his shoulder and Drew was still caressing her hair and their hands intertwined with each other. May told Drew everything, from her being so excited for this date and then completely disappointed.

"May, that girl doesn't see who you truly are. You are everything that this world needs, you are an amazing coordinator, you are far from ugly. In fact, you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Your eyes are gorgeous, your hair, and not to mention, you are kind of hot." _Here goes nothing_. He thought and took a deep breath and continued. "And there are many people who love you, your family, friends, and m-me."

"I love you May." He said looking at May who's sad face became an incredulous look.

"R-Really?" May asked as Drew nodded. "Oh Drew, I thought I loved Brendan, but I truly love you."

They laughed lightly as their foreheads leaned together. May said, "I'm sorry for ditching you today."

"It's fine, did you know Solidad confessed to Harley?" Drew said, "Now they're dating."

"I'm happy for them, and for us." May said, and then she asked, "Hey Drew, what exactly are we?"

"Well, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Drew asked when his emerald eyes met May's sapphire ones.

"Yes, yes!" May said as she hugged Drew tightly. In her hair she noticed a red rose behind her ear she blushed at the romantic antics of Drew and decided to do something bold.

She pulled Drew by the collar and kissed him. He closed his eyes and moved his lips with May's. His hand moved to May's waist, while May's hands traveled to around his neck.

"Say you won't let go?" May asked.

"I will never let go." Drew said closing tehri hands together.

"Happy Valentine's Day." May said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Nana: Wow that was almost 4,500 words! 12 pages on Word! Anyway I hope you all had a happy Valentine's! I spent it doing a Burrito Buddies survey, don't ask.**

**And once again thank you to Aurora who helped me with this all my thanks go to her!**

**And please review!**

**(Sing For Me will be updated tomorrow!)**


End file.
